In various communication systems, the interface between a transmitter and a receiver may be based on a packet oriented link. In order to keep the transmitter and receiver synchronized, in commonly used systems, after a period of time where no data is to be transmitted, synchronization may be established anew, or dummy data may be sent even if no useful data is to be transmitted, in order not to have to establish synchronization anew.